Fusion
Fusion is an process which combines two armors of completely separate elements into one armor that uses one or two of elements from the initial armors. For a complete list of armors, please follow this spreadsheet link Fusion is a GAMBLE, you can get a worse armor than you started with, a better armor is possible, but FUSION IS NOT GUARANTEED. Fusion Basics *Fusion is done using the "Combine Armor" option of the Fusion Master *Fusion costs 25,000 Gold and 1 fusion stone *Both armors are destroyed in the fusion process *You cannot use two armors which share a specific type of element. *You can fuse two element armor, which will give you increased diversity of what armor you could obtain, as the result could be a combination of either element from both sides (E.g., fusing a fire/water with a air/spirit could give a fire/air, fire/spirit, water/air, or water/spirit). *The ranking of the fused armor is somewhat random, with better chances for superior armor coming from fusing two higher ranked armors (E.g., two 2 star armors fused are more likely to have a better outcome than 2 common armors). *When you fuse an armor which has levels invested into it, some of them can carry over to the creation, starting it at a level higher than 1. *Also fusion takes no time after you pick your two armors you automatically get the armor you fused. Probable information *You can't get plus versions from fusion *Element order, armor order, plus version, and armor level seem not to matter *Elements A/B + C/D can give A, B, C, D, A/C, A/D, B/C, and B/D, but not A/B or C/D Probable rarity information *Commons => Rare *Uncommons => Rare, Super Rare *Rares => Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare *Super Rares => Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare, Legendary *Ultra Rares => Super Rare, Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Legendaries => Ultra Rare, Legendary, Epic *Epics => Legendary, Epic **Currently Moontide Platemail is the only confirmed epic that can be fused. List of Possible Fuseable Armors Listed on the chart below are possible results of fusion. Fusion is an imprecise art, and you may not get the exact result you want first time. You will likely require several attempts in order to obtain a rare armor. The list is not complete, and it is entirely possible you will receive an armor not mentioned here whilst creating new armors. *''Fusion results information confirmation can be found on this thread'' Please do NOT add armor to this table without providing a screenshot of the fusion on the Screenshots page. Rare Rare Fusable Armor Super Rare Super Rare Fusable Armor Ultra Rare Ultra Rare Fusable Armor Legendary Legendary Fusable Armor Epic Epic Fusable Armor Fusion Example To get a better understanding of how fusion works lets take a look at the following example: Example 1 *Armor 1: Swamp Shaman Robes - Ultra Rare - Earth/Water *Armor 2: Barbarian Raiding Gear - Legendary - Air/Fire **Ultra Rares => Super Rare, Ultra Rare, Legendary **Legendaries => Ultra Rare, Legendary *Earth/Water & Air/Fire can produce: **mono Earth, Water, Air, & Fire **Earth/Air, Earth/Fire **Water/Air, Water/Fire The potential armor that can be produced includes: *Super Rare **Earth/Air - Flowstone Battlegear, Monstrous Garb **Earth/Fire - Forgemaster's Garb, Molten Shroud **Water/Air - Lightning Lord Armor, Stormrage Armor **Water/Fire - Rageborne Raiment, Steam Wizard's Robes *Ultra Rare **Earth/Air - none **Earth/Fire - Armor of the Infernal Lord **Water/Air - Storm Sorcerer **Water/Fire - none *Legendary **mono Earth - Battlesuit Remnants, Mountainvine Shroud **mono Water - none confirmed **mono Air - Cloud King's Finery **mono Fire - Ruby Plate Mail, Wanderer's Shroud **Earth/Air - Horrible Wurm Costume, Tortoiseshell Aegis **Earth/Fire - Tempered Battlegear **Water/Air - none confirmed **Water/Fire - Boilerplate Armor, Flamehunter's Garb As you can see, results from fusion can vary greatly. There are a few ways you can narrow down the results from fusion: *Use mono-element armors *Use armors of the same rarity type *Fuse legendary monos that cannot produce an ultra rare armor Knowing this, we can try a fusion that would have more predictable results Example 2 *Armor 1: Swamp Shaman Robes - Ultra Rare - Earth/Water *Armor 2: Barbarian Raiding Gear - Legendary - Air/Fire **Legendaries => Ultra Rare, Legendary *Air & Fire can produce: **mono Air, mono Fire, & Air/Fire The potential armor that can be produced includes: *Ultra Rare **Air/Fire - none *Legendary **mono Air - Cloud King's Finery **mono Fire - Ruby Plate Mail, Wanderer's Shroud **Air/Fire - Barbarian Raiding Gear, Combustion Armor As you can see, using mono Legendaries reduces the potential results considerably. This means you have a better chance of getting the armor you want. Remember, that there is no guarantee with fusion. Good luck, you'll need it. See Also Category:Rare armors Category:Super rare armors Category:Ultra rare armors Category:Legendary armors Category:Epic armors Category:Armors